JoriVerse: The Tale of the Rastling Jade Brigade
by Into The Drop
Summary: A JoriVerse AU. Victoria is a proper girl in the wild west. All that is changed when a certain outlaw from her past gets brought into town.


A/N: This is the first of the stories in my JoriVerse line of works. I thought about uploading them all as one in different chapters but instead have decided on different works for each one for easier sorting. Each one will feature a different theme or kink depending on what I'm feeling. This one tells the tale of two lovers in the wild west. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"We done got her this time!" The boys whooped and hollered as they rode into town from cheers from all the towns people. Their horses kicking up dirt behind them.

Miss Victoria Steele peered out from around the window of the general store. She was out picking up her weekly patchwork from the general store when she heard the ruckus. The sheriff had sent out a hunting party earlier this week ever since the rumors were floating around. The Rustling Jade Brigade was out near the town and with the ten thousand dollar bounty on her head, everybody was after their leader, Jade West.

Victoria could spot the bagged bundle on the back of the saddle. Every so often the bundle would shake and try to squirm out of the ropes binding it. They carried it through town pulling her off of the saddle and tossing the bag onto the ground with a loud thud. The sheriff walked out and surveyed the scene in front of him. He grabbed the bag and dragged it up the steps and into the sheriffs office, where no doubt she'd be held until her hanging. Victoria stood at the window watching until long after the posse was gone and the town had gone back to it's daily routine.

Later that night Victoria walked through the quiet town. She could hear the ruckus coming from the saloon, where her husband was most likely gambling the night away. She made her way quickly to the sheriff's station, a basket dangling from her left hand. She walked up the rickety steps and slowly opened the door peeking her head in.

"Why miss Victoria. What brings you to our station on a night like this?" The sheriff asked politely lowering his feet from the desk.

"Oh Sheriff Deacon. I am surprised to see you here so late. Usually Daniel takes over the evening shift for you." Victoria said walking into the station and slowly shutting the door behind her.

"Indeed but with all the planning after catching Jade West. Plenty of planning has to go into that hanging. Not to mention I had to telegram the state office and let them know about those fine men coming to collect the reward. I still can not believe that we got her. In our small town." He stood up and took off his hat setting it down on the desk.

"Ah well I just figured you all might like to celebrate and I had just finished baking a fresh batch of muffins this morning so I figured I would bring you fine boys some to enjoy." She held out the basket to the sheriff.

"Why miss Victoria you are far too sweet for your own good. But any man would be a fool to turn down your baking." He took the basket from her setting it down but not before pulling out a muffin. "But why come so late at night?"

She fluffed her skirt shaking off some dust from it. "Well sheriff, if I am honest with you. I was dying to get a look at the infamous Jade West. After all nobody has seen her face or what she looks like. And it did not seem like the proper thing for a lady to do during the day." She blushed looking down at the floor.

"Curiosity does get the best of all of us in the end don't it?" He sat down on the edge of the desk. "I won't tell nobody ma'am. She's down the hall there but be sure to keep your distance, she's a wily one. Already had to put the cuffs back on her and chain her to the bed. Tried to damn near rip my mustache clean off my face." He chuckled to himself. "Go on. Ain't no harm in taking a look."

Victoria made a slight curtesy out of politeness. "Thank you sheriff. I promise not to be too long." She turned and walked down towards where the cells were. She crossed the line of empty ones finally reaching her destination at the end. She stopped just shy of the bars to find a girl lying on the bed. She was wearing a dark brown dress with leather straps running across the back, likely for ammo or tools. She had seen more than one man around town wearing similar garb. A bandana was wrapped around her neck tightly. But the hair was bright red, not the black Victoria was expecting. Victoria went to open her mouth to call for the sheriff.

"She said you would come. I didn't believe her but she swore you would be here and yet here you are. Couldn't stay away could ya?" Victoria shut her mouth as the girl rolled over to look at her.

"You- You're not her." Victoria whispered out stepping closer.

The girl kicked out her legs and rolled off the bed into a standing position. She walked over with her hands hidden under the folds of the dress and stopped right in front of the bars leaning against them silently on one shoulder. "Caterina Valentine at your service. As you said to the sheriff, ain't nobody nowhere knows what Jade West looks like. Well except for us ladies, and you. Ain't that right miss Vega?"

"It's Steele now miss Valentine." Victoria said pouting. "You seem quite happy to be taking a hanging for her."

Caterina lifted her hands from her dress waving an opened pair of handcuffs in the air. "Well that would be because there isn't a hanging in my future ma'am. These hands have many more pockets to pick before the noose gets me." Victoria looked eyes wide and opened her mouth to call to the sheriff. One of Caterina's hands quickly covered her mouth while the other gripped her dress yanking her forward. She felt Caterina lean into her ear and breath softly. "Now you don't want to go yelling do you? After all, you must want to know what comes next don't you. After all, this whole little plan was for you."

Victoria squeaked in surprise as a loud explosion rocked the town. She could hear the sheriff leave cursing under his breath and began to panic. A few seconds later a second explosion went off. She could hear the sound of horses running through town. Gunshots rang out through the air. She could hear howls and screams in the air and looked terrified at the red head who released her and stepped back smiling. Victoria quickly turned around to run away and bumped right into a pair of girls with bandanas covering their faces. She tried to scream but was very quickly silenced with a bandana wrapped around her open mouth and tied behind her head. All while the other one tied her hands behind her back. She was surprised because while it was relatively aggressive, they were also surprisingly gentle. One of them lifted a sack up and began to bring it to her head. Victoria tried to squirm away but was very quickly plunged into darkness.

"Alright girls. Let's take her." Caterina said. "And remember what boss said. Gently."

* * *

Victoria's world was bathed in light as the sack was ripped off her head. She blinked her eyes trying to clear them and looked around. She was in a tent. I fairly nice tent as it were. There were some decorations, mostly animal skulls, scattered throughout in a classy way. She tried to move her hands only to find them still tied.

"You gonna scream if I remove the bandana?" A voice breathed heavily in her ear.

Victoria knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to Jade West, or as she knew her Jadelyn Forelyn. She felt a shiver run down her spine and send her heart racing in excitement. She shook her head side to side slowly. Within moments the bandana was untied and she opened her mouth stretching out her jaw. She closed it slowly and sat up a bit straighter staring straight ahead. "What about my hands?"

"If I remember correctly you enjoyed your hands being tied up."

Victoria could feel the smirk behind the words. She felt herself turn beet red and yet couldn't find the words to retaliate. She let out a loud huff and tried to shoulder the outlaw. Jade roughly grabbed wrists lifting them up, forcing Victoria to lean forward roughly. Victoria felt the cold steel between her wrists and a second later her arms dropped to her sides.

Jade stood up walking around in front of Victoria and tossed the knife and rope aside. Victoria rubbed her wrists taking in her old friend. Jade had changed. She had a scar through her right eyebrow which only helped to accentuate the sharp angles of her face. Age had done well for her. The dark red dress she wore was accentuated by her leather bodice and boots. Various pieces of jewelry and gear accentuated the outfit. And the whole piece was designed to show off her body. Victoria found she couldn't look away.

"Sorry for all the trouble but you know my style." Jade said taking a seat on a wooden chair. She fluffed her dress put crossing one leg over the other.

"I do. I hope you have a plan because my husband will have the whole town on your posse by daybreak."

"Oh I wouldn't worry your pretty little head too much about a rescue. My gals are keeping the town busy. And last I heard your husband is preoccupied with his harlot." Jade picked at her fingers absentmindedly.

Victoria stood up "you watch your damn mouth."

"Sit yo ass down." Jade said glancing upwards from her nails. Victoria sat down slowly. "You'd have to be a fool to not have noticed the stench on him from the booze. The way he never came near you til after a shower. The stains on his clothes. His lack of attention for you. And last I checked Miss Victoria, you ain't never been a fool." Jade leaned forward accentuating each syllable.

Sure she was right. Victoria knew he was having an affair. Not that she minded, he wasn't a very generous lover. It was mostly a political marriage as it were anyway.

"What do you want. Money? A pardon?" Victoria said looking at her lap.

Jade wrapped her hand under Victoria's chin tilting it up. She traced her thumb over Victoria's lower lip slowly earning a soft gasp. "The same thing I wanted five long years ago."

"Jadelyn..." Victoria said her breath shaky.

"That woman is dead." Jade said coldly.

"Then I'm staring at the eyes of a ghost."

Jade stood up turning her back and walking away. She shook her shoulders. "Jadelyn Forelyn died five years ago. You should know. You killed her."

Victoria and Jadelyn has been best friends when they were children. And then one day Jadelyn's parents had gotten sick. After weeks they hadn't gotten any better. Victoria's family had been kind enough to take the girl in. So Victoria and Jadelyn became as close as sisters. They would do everything together. As they grew older their friendship grew into a fling. They would ride off and spend the days in the countryside exploring each other in new ways. But of course as Jadelyn grew of age things changed. She needed a job and all she could do was perform. Unfortunately nobody wanted a performer out of the bedroom. Of course Victoria never minded, but her father, he wouldn't allow them to be seen together. And then one day Jadelyn was gone. It wasn't long before Victoria was married and her old life long forgotten.

Victoria stood up and walked over placing her hands on Jade's back. She could feel the muscles underneath and gently traced them. "Why did you just up and leave town?"

"Your pa never told ya? Can't say I'm surprised. Old man was a coward. You remember that night when I came to see you. Knocking on your window begging you to run away with me?"

Victoria shivered remembering. "You were so scared. I couldn't understand why and told you to come in. You wouldn't say why but you just kept begging. Eventually I said in the morn we could talk but you just ran."

"That night, i asked your pa for your hand." Jade turned around her eyes sunken into her face a bit.

Victoria looked shocked. She stumbled backwards and knocked a few things over trying to find something to grip onto. She fell into the cot shocked. "Ya did what?" She shouted her accent slipping out.

"That sounds like the girl I remember." Jade stepped forward and took a seat next to Victoria. "Your pa just laughed. Nah he laughed. He was vile. Said horrendous things. That if it wouldn't have made you unhappy he'd have let me die with my filthy peasant parents. When he was done he told me if I ever came near you again, he'd slit my throat himself. And I knew he wasn't lying. You know what he did after you got married. He up and left yo ma alone with nothing. She didn't die peacefully. She died alone. And he damn wed you to a man just like him! And you were too blind to see it!"

A loud slap rang through the air. Victoria looked at her red hand shaking. "Blind? You think I was blind? I knew what he'd done to you. You think he didn't beat me senseless after you left? I didn't get a say in my marriage. Because you left me behind. You up and left. Years thinkin you was dead until the Jade Brigade showed up. Knowing it was you rescuin all those women. Only to ransom them back. That ain't the woman I remember."

"I didn't send any girl back who didn't want to. How'd you suppose I got my posse? I give them girls who deserve better a chance to be free. Many stay with the gang until they find themselves live in some town. Many start new lives. We send any back who want back no question. We may be crooks but we ain't monsters."

"Then why'd you never come for me?" Tori said hurt.

"I thought about it many times. I came here often but you seemed happy."

"I was happy. Until you came to town. All those weeks back. You walking into the general store. Picking up a shipment and leaving before I saw you. A tease. Ya were always one."

"Come now. I gave you the chance to follow me."

"I almost did. But I was always the weak one. But in my dreams..." Victoria trailed off.

Jade reached up brushing some hair out of Victoria's face. "It's always been you in mine."

Victoria turned her head and locked eyes with Jade. "I have to go back."

"You don't. You want to." Jade said standing up.

"My heart says stay. But if I do they'll hunt us down. And when they find you. They'll kill you."

Jade turned around. "That's why we are leaving these parts. In the morning we head west. To California. The gold rush is calling. In a few days we will be long gone. Free. You could come with us. With me."

Victoria walked up and gently pressed a kiss to Jade's cheek. "You always had such grand dreams for us. But this dream you'll have to live without me."

Jade cupped Victoria's cheek softly trailing a finger over it. "You really are a lady. We leave at daybreak if ya change your mind. I'll grab ya a horse. No need to return it since I stole it from your stables anyway."

Victoria rolled her eyes and wrapped Jade in a hug. She took a deep breath finding the familiar scent of dew and grass still clinging to her years later. Jade wrapped her arms around Victoria and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's in the past. We can't change the past but we can change our future." Jade stepped out of the hug and opened the front of her tent. "Come on. Let's get you home before they notice you're missing."

Victoria stepped out the tent and could see even in the night, multiple small fires illuminating the fairly large camp. Dozens of girls were moving about packing stuff up. She even saw some pulling men along with them. It looked like a dream come true. One they'd talked about so many times laying in a field. She looked over at Jade in the glow of the fire one last time before mounting her horse. She turned away fighting tears as she rode off into the night.

* * *

Jade sat atop her horse on the ridge. Just beyond that horizon was River Creek where Victoria rode off to hours before. The camp behind her had been all packed up and the brigade was just waiting for her word to move out. The beginnings of morning had just begun to creep up over the horizon when she heard a horse trot up behind her.

"Ma'am. You know I don't like to question you..." caterina drawled Out from atop her cherry red steed.

"So don't." Jade said not turning to look at her.

"It's just. I don't think she's comin' back. It's almost daybreak and we best get riding if we want to make it to the state line by dusk."

"She'll come."

"But if she don't-"

"I said she'll come." Jade said cutting her off. "If she ain't here in five minutes we'll head out."

The two of them sat in silence watching the horizon. Jade looked down and grabbed her hat from the saddle.

"Hot damn. You was right. Seems you best get your lass." Caterina said letting out a low whistle.

Jade whipped her head up and could see just on the horizon a lone rider with a dress flowing out behind her. She was clearly pushing her horse by the dust being kicked up behind her. Jade turned her horse around. "Get the gang moving. We'll catch up to ya shortly." She rode off heading towards the slope down.

"Take your time. But not too long." Caterina shouted after her.

Jade rode down that hill and out towards Victoria both girls pulling their horses up to each other. Jade took her in. Unlike the night before, Victoria was wearing only her nightgown. Her horse wasn't even saddled. "I sure hope you ain't leading me into a trap." Jade called out pacing her horse around her.

"Never. Got room for two on your horse?" Victoria asked panting.

Jade pulled her horse up along side and held out a hand. Victoria leaned over and climbed on behind Jade wrapping her arms around her waist. She leaned against Jade's back sagging against it. Jade smiled and sent Victoria's horse off into the wild.

"What brought you back to me?" Jade nudged her horse on slowly trotting off.

"I lay in bed next to a man who smelt of another woman and booze. And all I could think of was how I wouldn't let ya run off on me again. You wasn't going to live our dream without me."

"I must say. I'm glad ya came. Was startin to get worried."

"Had to make a withdrawal from the family fund." Victoria sat up pulling off a small bag and handing it to Jade.

Jade opened it and looked inside. Plenty of expensive pieces of jewelry filled the bag. "For me? You're too kind."

"I owed you a dowry. After all you did ask for my hand. It's only fair I ask for yours this time round."

"Now see here. I can't be marrying a proper lady who's husband will be after her. I can only settle down with a damn dirty outlaw like myself."

Jade felt Victoria wrap her leg around Her waist and felt her slide her body around to sit in front of Jade on the saddle facing her. "See I've been thinking. I'll need my hair cut short. A new wardrobe. And a new name. I was thinkin' Tori Vega. Sounds exciting. Vega and West." She put her hands on Jade's shoulders.

"I think I can help with those first few issues. As for the name. Vega." Jade purred out softly. She licked her lips. "I like the way it sounds on my tongue."

"I like the way you sound on my tongue." Tori purred kissing Jade's neck.

Jade let out a low moan. "That's no way for a proper lady to act Miss Vega."

Tori leaned up to her ear licking it softly. "I ain't never been a proper lady Miss West. Or did you forget how sweet I taste. Maybe you need a reminder..."

Jade gripped Tori's hips with one hand pulling her up against her roughly. The other gripped her hair yanking her into a rough kiss. Both girls gave into their desires as they rode off into the sunrise to start their new lives together.


End file.
